


And It's Snowing

by youcanbeenough



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - School, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Growing Up, Kid Fic, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 12:51:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5540747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youcanbeenough/pseuds/youcanbeenough
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry spotyka Louisa, kiedy ma sześć lat i zgubił się w środku sklepu Toys R Us. I pada śnieg.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And It's Snowing

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [And It's Snowing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1103618) by [b0yfriendsinl0ve](https://archiveofourown.org/users/b0yfriendsinl0ve/pseuds/b0yfriendsinl0ve). 



> [Dostępne także na Tumblrze.](http://you-can-be-enough.tumblr.com/post/135581292620/and-its-snowing-t%C5%82umaczenie)

Louis przypomina Harry’emu śnieg. Jest piękny i delikatny, i unikalny, i obezwładniający, i może być zimny i ostry, ale i tak jest ulubioną rzeczą Harry’ego na całym, calusieńkim świecie. Tak jak śnieg. Louis jest pełen zabawy jak bitwy na śnieżki, kiedy słońce zachodzi za srebrne drzewa, orzeźwiający jak zimowy mróz podczas wieczornego spaceru i wolny duchem jak opadający kaskadami, wirujący, nieokiełznany śnieg, który pokrywa Ziemię, nie pozostawiając żadnego wolnego miejsca. Czasami jest tak mały i zagubiony niczym pojedynczy płatek, a kiedy indziej jest tak szalony i chłodny jak zamieć. Ale Harry nie chciałby go innego.

 

-o0o-

 

Harry spotyka Louisa, kiedy ma sześć lat i zgubił się w środku sklepu ‘Toys R Us’. I pada śnieg.

Jest zdeterminowany, by znaleźć perfekcyjną lalkę na gwiazdkowy prezent dla swojej siostry. Sądzi, że pamięta, jak Gemma mówiła, że Arielka jest jej ulubioną księżniczką Disneya, więc Harry postanawia poszukać jej Ariel. Po przeszukaniu połowy alejki z lalkami, znajduje Bellę w komplecie z piękną, żółtą suknią balową i decyduje, że powinien ją mieć. Ale kiedy odwraca się, by pokazać lalkę swojej mamie, kobiety tam nie ma.

Harry się nie boi. Ani trochę. Jest sześciolatkiem, a sześciolatki nie przerażają się tak łatwo. Ale nigdy wcześniej się nie _zgubił_ i nie wie, co robić. Harry jest dobry w przestrzeganiu zasad i byciu grzecznym chłopcem, ale teraz się zgubiony w więcej niż jednym znaczeniu tego słowa. Może być trochę przestraszony i w momencie, w którym zaczyna płakać, słyszy głośny, radosny głos za sobą.

– Lubisz Bellę? – pyta go delikatny jak jedwab chłopiec. Chłopiec z opaloną skórą i puszystymi, brązowymi włosami. Chłopiec z przeszywającymi, niebieskimi oczami i pocieszającym uśmiechem. Chłopiec, noszący krótkie spodenki pomimo tego, że jest grudzień, ukazując mnóstwo strupów i siniaków, pokrywających jego kolana i łydki. Chłopiec, który nie może być starszy o więcej niż kilka lat od Harry’ego i jest zdecydowanie najładniejszą osobą, jaką kiedykolwiek widział.

Przez wszystkie jego spojrzenia i myślenie, Harry zapomina, co powiedział.

– Huh?

Błyszcząc kolejnym uśmiechem, pyta ponownie: – Lalka, lubisz Bellę? – I właśnie tak chłopiec odgania wszystkie obawy Harry’ego.

Odwzajemnia uśmiech. – Oh. Tak, lubię Bellę – potrząsa lalką w jego kierunku, żeby mu ją pokazać.

– Czemu?

Harry marszczy brwi na nieoczekiwane pytanie. – Cóż, uh, ona czyta książki, a ja lubię książki i jest miła dla każdego, i ma tak samo kręcone włosy jak moje – odpowiada, tuląc Bellę do swojej piersi, jak gdyby chciał ją ochronić.

– Włosy Belli nie są tak kręcone.

Harry wydyma wargi, na wpół świadomie dotykając ręką swoich włosów. – Tak, są. – Harry wie, że teraz jest marudnym dzieckiem, ale nie może nic na to poradzić. Jest po prostu marudnym dzieckiem.

Chłopiec uśmiecha się, wwiercając się spojrzeniemw oczy Harry’ego. – Całkiem lubię kręcone włosy. – Sięga, owija wokół palca jeden z loków Harry’ego i pociąga za niego, muskając przy tym jego policzek. Harry się nie rumieni. Ani trochę.

Harry, będąc uprzejmym małym chłopcem jak zawsze, pyta: – A ty, kogo lubisz?

Chłopiec rozjaśnia się na to pytanie. – Lubię Piotrusia Pana. Jest zabawny, ma niesamowite przygody i nigdy nie dorasta, co jest dobre, bo dorośli są głupi. – Podskakuje w górę i w dół, niemal trzęsąc się z radości i beztroski. – I pokonuje piratów, i umie latać, i jest szybki, i przystojny, i–

– Jesteś jak Piotruś Pan – Harry wcina się bez namysłu. To prawda. Przez cały czas, kiedy chłopiec opowiadał o Piotrusiu, wszystko, o czym Harry mógł myśleć było to, jak bardzo podobny jest do jego opisu. Nawet to, że jest energiczny czy przystojny. Jak książę.

– Dzięki – uśmiecha się słodko, a jego oczy błyszczą.

– To nic – mamrocze Harry.

Chłopiec wyciąga swoją rękę do Harry’ego. – Chcesz być moją Wendy?

– Oh. – Harry definitywnie się teraz rumieni. Ściska ją, pomimo faktu, że dłoń chłopaka jest niewiarygodnie brudna (ma farby na swoich palcach i brud pod paznokciami), a Harry jest ekstremalnie czystą osobą.

– Jestem Louis – mówi chłopiec, potrząsając jego dłonią.

– Harry – odpowiada.

Chłopiec, _Louis_ , zabiera swoją dłoń i patrzy na Harry’ego szczerym wzrokiem, nim szepcze: – Dlaczego płakałeś?

Harry sapie z oburzeniem. – Nie płakałem – upiera się. – Mam sześć lat, a sześciolatki nie płaczą.

Louis wzrusza ramionami. – Mam osiem i wciąż płaczę. – Przechyla swoją głowę w zamyśleniu, lustrując chłopca przed sobą. – Nie podobało mi się, że jesteś smutny, a kiedy moja siostra jest smutna, zawsze z nią rozmawiam dopóki nie jest znowu wesoła.

Harry się na to uśmiecha, myśląc o tym, jak Gemma mówi do niego, żeby go rozweselić. – Zgubiłem się – przyznaje.

Louis promienieje, a Harry jest zdezorientowany przez jego reakcję, dopóki Louis nie mówi: – Jak zagubieni chłopcy?

Harry też się uśmiecha. – Tak, jak zagubieni chłopcy.

– No więc – mówi Louis, ujmując ponownie dłoń Harry’ego. – Ja, jako Piotruś Pan, pomogę ci. – I bez żadnego słowa więcej, ciągnie Harry’ego przez alejkę z pełną prędkością.

– Gdzie idziemy? – Harry krzyczy, potykając się w swoich zbyt dużych butach.

Louis śmieje się, pełen zachwytu. – Znaleźć twoją mamę, oczywiście!

Harry marszczy brwi w dezorientacji. – Ale gdzie jest _twoja_ mama?

Louis drwi. – Mam osiem lat, mogę rozejrzeć się po sklepie samemu – odpowiada zadowolony z siebie.

Harry szepcze z podziwem: – Wow.

Biegną przez sklep, ręka w rękę, i Harry nie jest pewien dokąd zmierzają, ale uznaje, że poszedłby gdziekolwiek z Louisem. Delikatnym chłopcem o dobrym sercu, który pomógł Harry’emu, kiedy był przestraszony i zgubiony. Harry czuje, że znalazł nowego przyjaciela i ma szczerą nadzieję, że Louis czuje to samo.

Biegną przez alejkę z grami wideo, kiedy Harry słyszy bardzo histeryczny i bardzo znajomy kobiecy głos.

– Oh, Harry, tu jesteś! – I wtedy zostaje objęty przez ciepłe, kojące ramiona, a Louis wciąż trzyma jego dłoń i czuje się tak, jakby latał. Jego mama wycofuje się z uścisku i łapie jego twarz w ręce. – Szukałam cię wszędzie, wszystko w porządku?

– Tak – Harry odpowiada, jasno się uśmiechając.

Anne wzdycha z ulgą. – Nigdy nie odchodź, dobrze? – Harry zwyczajni **e** potakuje, odwracając się do Louisa. – A to kto?

Louis wreszcie puszcza dłoń Harry’ego, z czego ten nie jest jakoś szczególnie zadowolony i wyciąga swoją w stronę Anne. – Jestem Louis **,** pani mamo.

Kobieta potrząsa jego dłonią, uśmiechając się z rozbawieniem. – Miło cię poznać, Louis, jestem Anne.

Harry pociąga jej ramię, żeby zwrócić na siebie uwagę. – Mamusiu, Louis pomógł mi cię znaleźć!

– W takim razie dziękuję ci bardzo, Louis – mówi, odwracając się w kierunku Harry’ego. – A teraz chodź, mamy dużo rzeczy do zrobienia.

Schyla się, by podnieść Harry’ego, ale ten biegnie i chowa się za Louisem. – Nie! Chcę tu zostać!

– Kochanie, zobaczysz Louisa znowu.

– Kiedy?

– Cóż, jeśli oboje tego chcecie, mogę dać Louisowi nasz numer telefonu, żeby on lub jego mama mogli do nas zadzwonić. Czy to brzmi dobrze?

– Tak! – krzyczy Harry, gdy w tym samym momencie Louis odpowiada: – Tak, proszę, pani Anne.

Uśmiecha się do ich dwójki, po czym wyjmuje kawałek papieru oraz długopis ze swojej torby i spisuje ich jedenastocyfrowy numer, zanim wręcza Louisowi. Chłopiec uśmiecha się z wdzięcznością.

Anne znowu się podnosi, sięgając po torby z zakupami. – Harry, pożegnaj się.

Harry podbiega, żeby przytulić Louisa i czuje, że może się rozpłakać. Louis śmieje się, ale też ściska go równie mocno. – Nie żegnaj się, Hazza, bo zobaczymy się wkrótce.

Harry odsuwa się i kiwa głową, ale wciąż cicho popłakuje. Więc Louis szczypie jego policzek i mierzwi jego włosy, po czym chwyta grę Mario z półki obok nich i rusza ponownie wzdłuż alejki. On i jego mama wychodzą ze sklepu i kierują się w stronę miejsca, gdzie zaparkowali swój samochód.

Harry może być mały, ale czuje, że właśnie wydarzyło się coś bardzo ważnego i specjalnego. I kiedy jego mama mówi ‘Oh, spójrz, Harry, pada śnieg.’, spogląda na opadające białe drobinki i myśli o Louisie.

 

-o0o-

 

Harry zakochuje się w Louisie, kiedy ma czternaście lat i jest zdezorientowany, i tak bardzo oślepiony przez piękno chłopaka, że może ledwo oddychać. I pada śnieg.

Od czasu, gdy mieli po osiem i sześć lat, byli nierozłączni. Nawet kiedy Louis poszedł do gimnazjum i spędzał godziny przy pracy domowej, której wcześniej nie miał, a mały, dziewięcioletni Harry siedział i oglądał jak pracuje, starając się pomóc, mimo że nie miał żadnego pomysłu na odpowiedzi. I kiedy Harry widział, jak Louis się zmienia; rósł wyższy i silniejszy, jego delikatne rysy stawały się ostrzejsze, bardziej zdefiniowane,  jego gładkie, małe ciało nabierało kształtów, a Harry nie mógł oderwać od niego wzroku. I kiedy Harry też się zaczął zmieniać, stał się tak samo wysoki jak Louis pomimo różnicy dwóch lat, a dziecięcy tłuszczyk znikał, jak dorastał.

To było mniej więcej w tym czasie, kiedy Louis był szesnastolatkiem i miał swoją pierwszą dziewczynę (naprawdę śliczną, o imieniu Eleanor i pomijając fakt, że Harry wiedział, że jest ładna i zabawna jak Louis, nie mógł się powstrzymać od żywienia do niej nienawiści) a dziewczyny zaczęły interesować się nim też. Podchodziły do niego w czasie lunchu lub tak naprawdę kiedykolwiek, ze zbyt wysoko podciągniętymi spódniczkami od mundurków i zbyt dużą ilością szminki na ustach, pytając, czy chciałby gdzieś z nimi wyjść. Na początku Harry czerwienił się przez poświęcaną mu uwagę i grzecznie odmawiał, ale z czasem stawało się to coraz bardziej i bardziej frustrujące i naprawdę starał się nie wyjść na złośliwca, kiedy mówił nie.

Niall, jeden z niewielu przyjaciół jakich ma na swoim roku w szkole, bo reszta jest kutasami, sądzi, że jest najgłupszą osobą na świecie przez ciągłe mówienie nie.

– Co jest z tobą nie tak? Nie mówię, żebyś umówił się ze wszystkimi, ale niektóre z tych dziewczyn są na serio gorące! – Niall wrzeszczy, oburzony, zaraz po tym, jak odeszła od nich Taylor z muzycznej klasy.

– Jestem po prostu zajęty pracą, Nialler – wzdycha Harry.

– Musisz wyprostować swoje priorytety. – I Niall zaczyna opowiadać o zgrabnych dziewczynach z ich klasy, ale Harry nie może zmusić się do słuchania.

To coś, co niedawno naprawdę go dezorientowało. Niall często mówi o dziewczynach i Harry przypuszcza, że to jest to, co robi większość nastoletnich chłopaków, ale czego po prostu nie łapie. Nigdy nie uznawał dziewczyn za szczególnie atrakcyjne, ale zawsze myślał, że jest po prostu opóźniony i prędzej czy później znajdzie tę, która mu się spodoba i wszystko ruszy do przodu. Ale nic się nie działo.

Kończy, myśląc o tym przez większą część dnia, nie słuchając paplaniny nauczyciela na angielskim o Otellu i nic się nie zmienia aż do pory lunchu. I jak zwykle, zmiany nadchodzą w formie Louisa.

– Witam, dzieciaki – mówi Louis, kiedy siada naprzeciwko Harry’ego przy stole.

– Co tam, dziadku? – odpowiada Niall, kradnąc jedną z frytek Louisa. Louis wymierza kopniaka Niallowi pod stołem, ale kończy uderzając zamiast niego Harry’ego. To boli. Bardzo.

– Oh, przepraszam, kochanie – mówi Louis, sięgając ręką by pogłaskać kojąco jego ramię. I cały ból odchodzi razem z tym jednym prostym dotykiem. Harry chce coś powiedzieć, ale wtedy Liam i Zayn, dwójka chłopaków z klasy Louisa, którzy są wystarczająco mili, dołączają do nich, a Louis zaczyna opowiadać im o jakiejś pracy domowej lub czymś innym.

Więc Harry nie mówi nic i wpatruje się w Louisa. To coś, zdarza mu się robić dość często. Trudnym jest nie oglądać go, kiedy ten jest tak jasny, żywy i piękny. _Cóż, to coś nowego_ , myśli Harry. Ale to prawda, czyż nie? Louis jest śliczny, prawdopodobnie to jedna z najpiękniejszych osób, jakie Harry kiedykolwiek widział. Jego cała ostra linia szczęki, puszyste włosy, _niebieskieniebieskieniebieskie_ oczy, długie rzęsy i cienkie usta, które Harry chce całować. I to jest właśnie ta myśl, która zmienia świat Harry’ego raz na zawsze. Louis jest wspaniały i Harry poniekąd go pragnie. Im więcej o tym myśli, tym bardziej jest to prawdą. Chce trzymać jego dłoń, przejeżdżać palcami przez jego włosy, ssać malinki na jego obojczykach i całować go, _o_ _Boże_ , on chce go pocałować.

Harry zatrzymuje się na moment i myśli, co to może oznaczać. Jest gejem? Może. Czy uznaje innych chłopaków za atrakcyjnych? Spogląda na Zayna, który siedzi obok Louisa i jest w stanie z pewnością docenić jego dobry wygląd. I Liama też. Zdecydowanie bardziej, niż jakiejkolwiek dziewczyny, którą widział. Okej, więc może być gejem. Faceci są atrakcyjni. Louis jest atrakcyjny. I ładny, i oszałamiający, i gorący. I to doprowadza Harry’ego do myślenia o… innych rzeczach. Rzeczach, takich jak silne ramiona Louisa, jego drobna talia i opalona skóra. Harry przyznaje, że nigdy nie myślał wcześniej o kutasach, ale definitywnie jest kilka rzeczy, które chciałby zrobić Louisowi. Tak jakby teraz, jeśli to możliwe.

Otrząsa się ze swojego zamyślenia przez czyjeś uderzenie nogą i zmartwione spojrzenie błękitnych oczu, badających jego twarz.

– Wszystko w porządku, kolego? – pyta Louis, szturchając jego nogę ponownie.

Harry mruga wolno, niezbyt przytomny. – Co?

– Pytałem, czy jest w porządku. Wydawałeś się trochę odległy, Haz.

– W porządku, rozmarzyłem się – słyszy ochrypłe brzmienie swojego głosu. I również zauważa, że stał się twardy na środku szkolnej stołówki, z wciąż patrzącym się na niego z troską Louisem kilka metrów dalej, tym, który nieświadomie to spowodował.

I nagle dłoń Louisa dotyka jego czoła, co z pewnością nie pomaga Harry’emu w jego obecnej sytuacji. – Jest gorące, jesteś chory czy coś?

Harry próbuje mówić, ale jego język jest zbyt ociężały. Otwiera buzię i…

– Hej, Lou Lou, gotowy?

Uświadomienie sobie, że to nie on wypowiedział te słowa, zajmuje Harry’emu chwilę. Patrzy w lewo i widzi stojącą tam, rozpromienioną Eleanor. Po czym ręka Louisa znika z jego czoła, kiedy ona ją ujmuje.

Louis oczyszcza swoje gardło. – Oh, hej, El.

Dziewczyna pochyla się i muska wargamijego usta. – Tęskniłam za tobą. – Odwraca się do Harry’ego. – Cześć, Harry.

Wciąż nie może mówić, więc po prostu kiwa głową **.** Eleanor przyciąga Louisa z jego siedzenia do uścisku. – Więc, gotowy by iść? – pyta ponownie.

– Um, iść gdzie? – pyta Louis, zdezorientowany.

– Na matematykę, głuptasie – śmieje się.

– Oh, racja, pewnie – Louis zbiera swoje rzeczy, zanim Eleanor go odciąga. – Zobaczymy się później, Harry. – I już go nie ma.

Harry macha **,** osłupiały.

– Jesteś pewien, że wszystko w porządku, stary? – głośny, irlandzki głos rozbrzmiewa w jego uszach, przez co Harry spada z krzesła w szoku.

Zapomniał, że chłopak był razem z nim. – Cholera, Niall, nie rób tego.

– Nie rób czego? Rozmawiać? Nie byłbyś pierwszym, który o to prosi – śmieje się. – Wyglądałeś, jakbyś był gotowy ją zabić.

– Kogo?

Niall rzuca w niego frytką. – Eleanor, oczywiście.

Harry powoli wstaje, ale wtedy uświadamia sobie, że wciąż jest w połowie twardy, więc szybko łapie torbę, by zakryć swój problem. – Nie wiem, o czym mówisz.

Niall wysyła w jego stronę wymowne spojrzenie.– Po prostu patrzyłeś na Louisa jakbyś chciał go zjeść – Harry rumieni się – ale wtedy pojawiła się ona i–

– Wiesz co, Niall – Harry mówi, wolno obracając się tyłem do chłopaka. – Mam zamiar iść do pielęgniarki, nie czuję się za dobrze.

Niall śmieje się po raz kolejny. – Cokolwiek powiesz.

I jeśli Harry idzie do łazienki, żeby poradzić sobie ze spowodowanym przez Louisa problemem, nikt nie musi o tym wiedzieć.

 

 

Zbliża się koniec półrocza i w powietrzu wisi świąteczna ekscytacja. A razem z tym przychodzą krótkie dni, chłodne noce i ponura pogoda, więc radość jest nieco stonowana **.**

Harry wie, że powinien koncentrować się na pracy, żeby nie zostać w tyle ze swoimi testami GCSE*zanim w ogóle się zaczną, ale jego umysł za każdym razem dryfuje w stronę Louisa **.** Przyłapuje siebie namyśleniu o chłopaku całkiem często. Za często. Kiedy się budzi i jest mu zimno, i chciałby, żeby chłopak był razem z nim. Kiedy jest na lekcji i przypomina sobie śmieszny żart, opowiedziany wcześniej przez Louisa. Kiedy jest sam w swojej ciemnej sypialni i obraz opalonej skóry Louisa wypełnia jego umysł. To bywa bardzo rozpraszające. A Niall zauważył to jako pierwszy.

– Hej, stary – powiedział podczas ostrej rozgrywki w FIFĘ z Zaynem, Liamem i Louisem, po tym jak trójka chłopaków poszła po napoje. Harry spędził mniej czasu grając, a więcej oglądając Louisa dominującego w grze. – Wiem, że jesteś w tym do dupy, ale zazwyczaj nie aż tak. Jeśli kochaśrozprasza cię za bardzo, czemu nic z tym nie zrobisz?

Harry zakrztusił się powietrzem. – Co?

– Dlaczego nie powiesz Louisowi, że go lubisz? – zapytał Niall, jakby to była najbardziej oczywista rzecz na świecie.

– J-Ja nie lubię go – odpowiedział Harry, patrząc gdziekolwiek, byleby nie na Irlandczyka.

– Niezła próba, ale nie jesteś zbyt subtelny. Lub po prostu znam cię za dobrze. – Harry nie odpowiedział nic, a Niall spojrzał się na niego z zaciekawieniem, rozważając, co dalej powiedzieć. – Nie mam nic przeciwko, jeśli to jest to, czym się martwisz. Nie ma dla mnie żadnego znaczenia kogo lubisz. Tak długo, jak będą traktować cię dobrze i cię kochać.Szczęśliwy Haz sprawia, że Nialler też jest szczęśliwy. – Żartobliwie trącił Harry’ego łokciem, starając się złagodzić nagłą napiętą atmosferę.

Harry zdecydował się kontynuować żarty. – To najdłuższa rzecz, jaką kiedykolwiek usłyszałem od ciebie bez ani jednego przekleństwa.

Niall szturchnął go mocniej niż poprzednio. – Oh, odpierdol się. Staram się tutaj być wrażliwym! Jesteś moim najlepszym kumplem i możesz pieprzyć kogokolwiek chcesz, a ja wciąż będę cię kochać tak samo.

Harry spojrzał na niego sceptycznie, ale uśmiechnął się mimo wszystko. – Jak słodko. Ale serio, Nialler, dziękuję. Też jesteś moim najlepszym kumplem.

– Nie pozwól Louisowi tego usłyszeć, bo zrobi się zazdrosny.

Ten moment został zrujnowany przez Louisa, wpadającego do pokoju. – Nie pozwól mi usłyszeć czego?

– Że Harry lubi mnie bardziej od ciebie – powiedział bezceremonialnie Niall. 

Louis usiadł bardzo blisko Harry’ego, tak że ich boki dociskały się do ciebie. – Niemożliwe.

 

 

Jego mama zauważyła wystarczająco wcześnie, pytając go czy powodem jego ciągłego rozproszenia jest dziewczyna. Szybko poprawił ją, mówiąc, że tak, zakochał się. Ale w chłopaku.Od razu wiedziała, że chodzi o Louisa. Przytuliła go, wypili razem gorącą czekoladę i rozmawiali do wczesnych godzin nad ranem.

 

 

Wygląda na to, że jedyną osobą, która nie wie o jego zauroczeniu, jest sam Louis.

Louis, odkąd tylko Harry pamięta, zawsze był tym, z którym mógł rozmawiać o czymkolwiek i nie ma zamiaru przestać jedynie dlatego, że sprawy stały się trochę bardziej poważne.

Idą w kierunku ich lokalnego centrum handlowego, żeby zrobić razem świąteczne zakupy jak co roku, kiedy zaczyna padać śnieg. Harry wpatruje się w górę na płatki opadające na ziemię.Po czym spogląda na Louisa, którego oczy świecą z dziecięcą ekscytacją na widok śniegu. Wtedy patrzy na swoje gołe ręce, które zaczynają drętwieć przez mróz i dosłownie sekundę po tym, jak Harry zauważa, że zapomniał rękawiczek, Louis trzyma jego dłoń. Harry wysyła w jego stronę spojrzenie pełne szoku.

Louis śmieje się na jego wyraz twarzy. – Nie chcę, żeby odmarzły ci ręce.

Harry milczy, ale nie ośmiela się go puścić i robi mentalną notkę, żeby zapominać rękawiczek częściej. W momencie, w którym wchodzą do HMV**, Louis puszcza jego dłoń, żeby móc przejrzeć płyty, a Harry natychmiast tęskni za tym uczuciem. Jego skóra jest wciąż ciepła w miejscu, które trzymał Louis ręką schowaną pod rękawiczką. I to uczucie tęsknoty jest wystarczające, żeby Harry odważył się odezwać.

– Louis – szepcze. Ten zwyczajnie pomrukuje w odpowiedzi, nie patrząc na niego. – Mogę cię o coś zapytać?  

– Oczywiście.

Harry zdaje sobie sprawę, że nie ma bladego pojęcia, jak ubrać w słowa swoje myśli, ale jego usta mają najwidoczniej inne plany, bo chwilę później mówi, nie mogąc się powstrzymać: – Więc, widzisz, mam takiego przyjaciela. – Mentalny facepalm.

– Przyjaciel. Dobrze – Louis śmieje się przez stereotypowy charakter tego wszystkiego.

– Tak, i on dużo myślał o tym niedawno, i on, umm, doszedł do wniosku, że on – bierze głęboki oddech – lubi… chłopców.

I to jest właśnie tym, co sprawia, że Louis patrzy na niego wzrokiem przepełnionym szokiem i niepokojem. Powoli odkłada płytę i mówi jeszcze wolniej: – Okej.

 _Jest za późno, by się wycofać_ , myśli Harry, więc ciągnie to dalej, kopiąc własny grób swoimi słowami. – I nie wie, czy powinien, czy może jednak nie, powiedzieć o tym swojemu innemu przyjacielowi, ponieważ… ponieważ nie wie, czy byliby z tym w porządku, czy nie.

I to jest to. Powiedział wszystko. No dobra, nie wszystko i zrobił to w najbardziej tchórzliwy sposób znany ludzkości, ale nie w tym rzecz **.** Louis spogląda na niego z pustym wyrazem twarzy, a Harry zastanawia się o czym myśli, co powie. I albo nie powie nic, albo po prostu ucieknie i nigdy nie odezwie się do Harry’ego ponownie.

Louis bierze głęboki oddech, a Harry fizycznie się wzdryga. – Dobrze. – Wydaje się rozważać, jak wyrazić cokolwiek, co siedzi teraz w jego głowie. – Jeśli to ja byłbym tym twoim przyjacielem, pomyślałbym, że… jeśli jakikolwiek z moich przyjaciół nie zaakceptowałby mnie takim, jakim jestem, nie byliby prawdziwymi przyjaciółmi. – Louis robi krok do przodu, przez co między nimi nie ma prawie żadnej wolnej przestrzeni, a Harry czuje się jakby był bliski płaczu. – I. Jeśli byłbym jednym z przyjaciół… twojego przyjaciela, powiedziałbym mu, że kocham go mimo wszystko i że nie powinien nigdy bać się powiedzieć mi czegokolwiek.

Między nimi zapada cisza, ale umysł Harry’ego pędzi z prędkością jednej mili na sekundę. Bierze oddech pełen ulgi i czuje formujące się łzy na swoich zaszklonych oczach. – To, um, to dobra rada. Przekażę mu to.

Nagle Louis przyciąga go do ciasnego uścisku i Harry, jeśli wcześniej nie był zdolny do oddychania, tak teraz, w ramionach Louisa, może odetchnąć pełną piersią. Kiedy łzy zaczynają płynąć, Harry ściska go tak samo ciasno, a ciepły oddech Louisa szepcze mu do ucha: – Mam na myśli to, że Haz, jesteś moim najlepszym przyjacielem i kocham cię, nieważne jaki jesteś. I fakt, że postanowiłeś się ze mną podzielić tą osobistą i ważną częścią ciebie, znaczy dla mnie naprawdę, naprawdę wiele. – Louis odsuwa się wystarczająco, by móc spojrzeć Harry’emu w oczy, jednak wciąż go nie puszcza.

Wszystko, co Harry potrafi odpowiedzieć, to: – Dziękuję.

Louis czule chichocze i unosi dłonie do twarzy Harry’ego. Ujmuje nimi jego oba policzki i ściera kciukami łzy. – Kocham Cię, Haz.

Harry czuje, że może się rozpłakać po raz kolejny. – Też Cię kocham, Lou – odpowiada, uśmiechając się tak mocno, że aż to boli.

Ten moment pomiędzy nimi, ich platoniczne (przynajmniej tylko z jednej strony) „Kocham Cię” wiszą w powietrzu, dłonie Louisa wciąż obejmują jego twarz i Harry czuje, gdzieś głęboko w sobie, że coś się zmieniło.

I wszystko zostaje zniszczone, kiedy Louis opuszcza swoje ręce i robi krok w tył, śmiejąc się bez tchu. – Chodźmy, myślę, że to jest idealna pogoda na maraton Disneya i gorącą czekoladę. Ty i ja?

– Zawsze – Harry uśmiecha się, podążając za Louisem na koniec świata. Albo sekcji DVD.

Przeglądają filmy i wszystko jest wspaniałe. Harry czuje się ciepły i potrzebny, a Louis wygląda uroczo. Delikatnie, przytulnie i wesoło, i to czyni Harry’ego szczęśliwym. Jego serce bije nieprawdopodobnie szybko i ma problemy z powstrzymywaniem swoich chęci dotknięcia Louisa.

Louis zabiera dwie płyty z półki, wręczając mu jedną z uśmiechem. Harry spogląda w dół na okładkę, którą zdobi tytuł Piękna i Bestia. Fakt, że Louis pamięta, że to jeden z jego ulubionych filmów nie powinien być tak ujmujący, ale cóż, jest. Więc Harry bierze głęboki oddech, przygotowując się na wyznanie swoich uczuć i wychwalanie piękna Louisa, i na resztę tych romantycznych rzeczy, ale wtedy Louis pokazuje mu film w jego rękach, Piotrusia Pana, i zaczyna mówić z entuzjazmem.

– Wydział Teatralny wystawia Piotrusia Pana w następnym semestrze i zgadnij kim jestem? – Pauzuje dla lepszego efektu, ale Harry wie, że to było jak najbardziej pytanie retoryczne. – Chłopcem w zielonym we własnej osobie!

Harry uśmiecha się, zadowolony, jakby wiedział o tym już wcześniej (i przypuszcza, że jakaś jego część naprawdę o tym wiedziała). –  To fantastycznie, jesteś perfekcyjny. – I, racja, miał na myśli rolę, ale pasowałoby to również to ogólnego sensu.

– I – dodaje, podekscytowany – Eleanor jest moją Wendy!

Louis uśmiecha się szeroko i figlarnie (ale Louis zawsze ma w sobie coś psotnego. I to dlatego jest tak idealny do roli Piotrusia Pana), i Harry wie, że ten chce, żeby podzielił jego entuzjazm, ale gdzieś w głębi czuje się tak, jakby umierał, kiedy przypomina sobie ich pierwsze spotkanie.

_– Jesteś jak Piotruś Pan – Harry wcina się bez namysłu._

_Chłopiec wyciąga swoją rękę do Harry’ego. – Chcesz być moją Wendy?_

Więc Harry robi dobrą minę do złej gry dla swojego przyjaciela, dodając mu otuchy swoim uśmiechem i pozwalając sobie cierpieć w milczeniu.

Kończą zakupy, po czym kierują się do domu Louisa, pokonując całą drogę pośród opadającego śniegu naokoło nich. Kiedy są już w środku, zamiast wygrzewania się w ciepłym salonie przy maratonie Disneya, Louis ciągnie go na tyły, do ogrodu i opada na śnieżną pierzynę, pokrywającą wszystko bez wyjątku, zaczynając robić aniołka.

Harry się w niego wpatruje, pozbawiony tchu. I to nie ze względu na bieg. Louis jednocześnie wtapia się w śnieg, jak i ostro z nim kontrastuje. Jego oczy są zamknięte w rozkoszy, a Harry jedynie zastanawia się, jakim cudem nie jest mu zimno.

Każda najmniejsza cząstka w Louisie jest perfekcyjna. Leży tutaj, z zarumienioną twarzą i rozczochranymi włosami i nie mógłby być jeszcze piękniejszy. I to właśnie wtedy Harry zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, jak bardzo mocno i beznadziejnie jest w nim zakochany. Nie dostaje za wiele czasu, by móc się rozwodzić nad tą myślą, ponieważ Louis otwiera swoje oczy, uśmiecha się i przyciąga Harry’ego do siebie, i jeśli miałby wybrać moment, który powtarzałby się w kółko i w kółko przez resztę jego życia, z całą pewnością to byłby ten. Właśnie tutaj, właśnie teraz. Tylko on, Louis i śnieg.

 

-o0o-

 

Serce Harry’ego pęka na miliony maleńkich kawałeczków, kiedy ma szesnaście lat, a Louis wyjeżdża na Uniwersytet bez żadnego słowa pożegnania.

Pierwszą osobą, do której biegnie Louis, po tym jak tylko otrzymał swoje wyniki z matury, jest Harry. Wciąż jeszcze nie otworzył koperty i przeżywa swój mały atak paniki, więc Harry posadził go i zaczął mówić, jak bardzo jest z niego dumny, i nieważne co będzie w liście, tak czy inaczej będzie go wspierał.

Kiedy czyta wyniki i wręcz piszczy z radości (będzie zaprzeczał, że nic takiego nie miało miejsca, jeśli go spytasz), Harry jest tym, na którego praktycznie wskakuje ze szczęścia. Kiedy Louis sugeruje wyjście, by świętować, chce to zrobić właśnie z Harrym. I kiedy Eleanor pisze do Louisa z pytaniem, czy nie chciałby do niej wpaść, odmawia na rzecz spędzenia czasu z Harrym.

Więc to był całkiem miły dzień. Jest ciepły, spokojny, letni wieczór. Zdecydowali, by zostać w domu i obejrzeć film, zamiast wyjść na zewnątrz i wszystko jest naprawdę idealne, do czasu, gdy Louis w połowie filmu pyta: – Myślałeś kiedykolwiek o życiu?  

Głowa Harry’ego podrywa się do góry, by na niego spojrzeć, jego brwi marszczą się na niespodziewane pytanie. – Oczywiście – odpowiada, wahając się.  

Louis kiwa powoli głową, po czym odzywa się ponownie, wciąż na niego nie patrząc. – Ale bardziej jak, co chciałbyś robić ze swoim życiem i gdzie chciałbyś pójść, wiesz, wielkie rzeczy takie, jak te.

Harry potrząsa głową. – Nie całkiem.

– A ja tak. – Teraz jego wzrok opadł na dłonie, bawiące się luźną nitką wystającą z podłokietnika, na którym się opiera.

Harry zaczyna się martwić. – Chciałbyś o tym porozmawiać?

Louisa przechodzi dreszcz. – Nie, ja, po prostu- po prostu oglądajmy.

Harry wolno potakuje, relaksując się i wracając do swojej poprzedniej pozycji, ale nie zabiera swoich oczu z Louisa, wpatrując się w jego profil. Jest w stanie stwierdzić, że ten nie ogląda filmu, z nieostrym wzrokiem, a Harry może praktycznie usłyszeć jego wewnętrzny monolog.

– Jadę do Londynu, tak sądzę. – Jeśli Harry by nie patrzył, jak usta Louisa formują się w to zdanie, nie uwierzyłby własnym uszom. Wciąż stara się skupić na tym, co właśnie się dzieje, kiedy Louis precyzuje: – Na Uniwersytet. Mogę, z tymi wynikami.

Wtedy powraca cisza, jedynym dźwiękiem jest pusty dialog w filmie i nieregularnie bijące w piersi Harry’ego serce. Zastanawia się, czy Louis również jest w stanie to usłyszeć. – Oh. Na co idziesz? – pyta, próbując utrzymać swój głos ustabilizowany, podczas gdy w środku zaczyna powoli wariować.

Louis oczyszcza swoje gardło. – Cóż, wybieram teatr i edukację, żeby…

– Żeby zostać nauczycielem dramatu, racja – Harry automatycznie dokańcza.

Louis wreszcie odwraca się twarzą do niego, niepewnie szepcząc: – Tak. – Wygląda tak młodo w tej chwili, z rozszerzonymi oczami przepełnionymi strachem, kuląc się na kanapie.

Na końcu języka Harry ma pytanie i kiedy je zadaje, wypluwa słowa niczym kwas. – Kiedy się przeprowadzasz?

– Pod koniec miesiąca.

Film wciąż leci, a Harry jest wdzięczny za rozproszenie, jakie mu daje, kiedy ogląda go pustym wzrokiem. Wtedy pyta, głosem pełnym desperacji: – Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałeś?

Louis odwraca się do niego całym ciałem, sprawiając, że Harry robi to samo. Spogląda na chłopaka błagalnie, gorączkowo mówiąc: – Nie wiedziałem. Do czasu, aż nie otrzymałem swoich wyników, nie byłem pewny, czy będę mógł. Nie chciałem niczego mówić, na wypadek, gdyby nie wszystko dobrze się potoczyło. – Porusza dziko swoimi rękoma, kiedy tłumaczy. Harry łapie jego dłonie w swoje.

– Gratulacje. – Stara się nie brzmieć zbyt zgorzkniale dla dobra Louisa. 

Louis potrząsa głową, zniżając wzrok ku dołowi. – Przepraszam za to, że ci nie powiedziałem…

Harry sięga dłonią, żeby unieść jego podbródek, wpatrując się prosto w jego oczy. – Nie, rozumiem to, jestem tak bardzo z ciebie dumny. – Uśmiecha się nieśmiało.

Louis również odpowiada uśmiechem. – Dziękuję.

To był ostatni raz, kiedy o tym rozmawiali. Skończyli oglądać film, wtedy Louis wspomniał coś o pracy jutro wcześnie rano i szybko się ulotnił, zostawiając Harry’ego samego, zmieszanego i odrobinę smutnego. Pozostał sam ze swoimi myślami, co nigdy nie jest dobrą rzeczą, szczególnie jeśli wiążą się z Louisem. Louisem, którego kocha. Louisem, który go opuszcza.

Harry podnosi się z ich starej kanapy i sprząta bałagan, powstały z napojów i popcornu. Jest spokojny, do czasu aż nie wkłada z powrotem DVD do pudełka i odrzuca je gdzieś, a cała sytuacja uderza w niego z niebywałą siłą. Louis wyjeżdża. Wyprowadza się do Londynu i kto wie, kiedy wróci, jeśli w ogóle zamierza to zrobić. Będzie robić niesamowite, nowe rzeczy, znajdywać niesamowitych, nowych przyjaciół i żyć bez Harry’ego. Być może Eleanor pojedzie razem z nim i zaczną swoje perfekcyjne, ustatkowane życie we dwójkę, jak to zawsze miało się stać. A Harry utknie tutaj. W tym małym, głupim mieście, z tymi samymi ludźmi, których zna od kołyski, umierając z nudów.

Przez chwilę myśli o pozytywach, jeśli jakiekolwiek są, wyjazdu Louisa do Londynu. _Louis będzie szczęśliwy,_ myśli Harry, _spełni swoje marzenia i będzie żył w wielkim mieście._ Louis nigdy nie był stworzony do życia w miasteczku, jest na to zbyt jasny, zbyt kochany. Zbyt wspaniały. I jeśli Louis będzie daleko, wtedy może, po prostu może, Harry dojdzie do siebie po jego stracie. Nie ma nic bardziej bolesnego niż nieodwzajemniona miłość. Nie, wróć, nie ma nic bardziej bolesnego niż nieodwzajemniona miłość, która nigdy nie miała szansy by być, pozostawiając go pełnego zazdrości, a potem ta miłość cię opuszcza. Yep, to prawie dokładnie podsumowuje życie Harry’ego.

I to prawie dokładnie podsumowuje uczucie, jakie żywi do Louisa, wiedząc, że ten nigdy go nie pokocha, A) dlatego, że jest hetero i B) dlatego, że ma piękną dziewczynę, z którą się spotykał przez ostatnie trzy lata i którą kocha z całego serca, i z którą prawdopodobnie się przeprowadza.

A jednak. Nieważne, jak bardzo boli posiadanie Louisa tuż przed sobą, ale _nieposiadanie_ go dla siebie, brak Louisa będzie czystą agonią.

Ale. Harry tak naprawdę nie może powiedzieć nic. Louis jest jego najlepszym przyjacielem i nie ma zamiaru zatrzymać go przed życiem tak, jak ten tego pragnie. Chce po prostu, by był szczęśliwy.

Więc. Harry będzie niesamowitym, wspierającym, najlepszym przyjacielem, na jakiego Louis zasługuje. Jednocześnie umierając w środku.

I najwidoczniej, ta część z byciem dla niego wsparciem spowodowała to, że zorganizował pożegnalne przyjęcie. Harry uważa to za głupie, ale Niall upiera się, że to świetny pomysł.

– To świetny pomysł! – upiera się Niall po raz kolejny, podczas gdy układa napoje na imprezę.

– Dalej nie jestem tego taki pewien – odpowiada Harry, wieszając światełka.

– Jak dla mnie jest zbyt późno, by zmieniać zdanie, stary – śmieje się blondyn, wskazując na pokój, który przystrajali przez ostatnią godzinę. Zarekwirowali jego dom na noc, Harry obiecywał swojej mamie, że nic nie pójdzie źle i że pozwala Gemmie być ich opiekunką. I jak dotąd, udekorowali go całkiem znośnie (Gemma okazała się żadną pomocą). Światła, jedzenie i mnóstwo alkoholu. Niall nawet wytrzasnął skądś transparent z napisem ‘Londyn wzywa’. Nieźle.

– Tak, cóż, jesteś dość przekonujący. – Kończy przyczepiać światełka do ściany, sygnalizując Niallowi, by wyłączył główne światło.

Kiedy tylko wszystko zostaje dopięte na ostatni guzik, ludzie zaczynają się schodzić. Harry nie był pewien, kto powinien być zaproszony a kto nie, więc po prostu zdecydował się na większość z roku Louisa i grupy teatralnej, mając nadzieje na najlepsze.

O dwudziestej znajduje się już tu każdy poza Louisem i Zaynem, którego zadaniem było rozproszenie uwagi Louisa, a potem zabranie go na imprezę. Harry zaczyna się martwić, czy przypadkiem Zayn nie rozproszył za bardzo sam siebie, kiedy pochodzący wyraźnie z północy (i zdaniem Harry’ego – piękny) głos odzywa się zza niego.

– No, no, no, a co my tu mamy? – mówi Louis z uśmieszkiem.

Błyskotliwą odpowiedzą Harry’ego jest: – Cześć.

Louis parska śmiechem. – Bardzo wymowne.Czy to impreza? Dla mnie?

Harry oblewa się czerwienią. A jeszcze nawet nic nie zdążył wypić. – Uh, no. To był i tak pomysł Nialla, więc. – Oskarżająco wskazuje palcem na chłopaka.

– W takim razie dziękuję wam obojgu, jest wspaniała – mówi Louis, przyciągając ich do ciasnego uścisku. – A teraz, zgaduję, że jest tu jakiś alkohol.

Niall śmieje się, mając za sobą wypite dwa i połowę piwa, które jednak niewiele na niego wpłynęły. – Jasna sprawa, Tommo. Tylko nie mów mamie. – Po czym ich dwójka kieruje się w stronę kuchni po więcej alkoholu, zostawiając Harry’ego samego sobie.

Harry od zawsze nienawidził imprez. Szczególnie tych, na których pojawiał się alkohol. Szczególnie tych, gdzie ludzie przylepiali się do siebie w każdym możliwym miejscu. Nie, żeby Harry miał coś przeciwko, ale nigdy nie był tym, który dobrze radził sobie z przypadkowymi ludźmi. Jest jedynie szesnastolatkiem i tak naprawdę pocałował tylko jedną osobę. Roku temu spotykał się trochę z chłopakiem o imieniu Nick. Nick był wystarczająco miły, złośliwy i sarkastyczny, a Harry’emu nie zajęło długo, żeby zdać sobie sprawę, że lubi go tylko dlatego, że przypomina odrobinę Louisa. Skończył to od razu po uświadomieniu sobie tego faktu. Nie było to zbytnio ciężką decyzją, głownie dlatego, że Louis i Nick nienawidzili siebie nawzajem, więc tak czy inaczej jego wybór był jasny. I tak nawet nie zaszedł daleko z Nickiem. Pewnie, obściskiwali się, dużo, i to było świetne, ale Harry jest sentymentalnym gościem i kiedy w grę nie wchodzą prawdziwe uczucia, nie czuje się z tym dobrze.

Stał przez chwilę z Liamem, oboje w trzeźwej chwale, kiedy Zayn zabrał Liama z powodu ‘poufnej rozmowy’. Harry decyduje, że potrzebuje trochę ‘przerwy w imprezie’, więc kieruje się do swojego pokoju, by zyskać odrobinę spokoju i ciszy. Kiedy już się tam znajduje, jednak zdaje sobie sprawę, że jego podwójne łózko jest zajęte przez jakąś postać. Harry jest odrobinę zażenowany faktem, że rozpoznanie twarzy Louisa w przyćmionym świetle zajmuje mu aż dwie sekundy.

Harry wczołguje się na łóżko, klękając tuż obok Louisa, którego twarz jest wciśnięta w materac. – Hej, Lou, dobrze się bawisz?

– Tak, jest świetnie, Haz, dziękuję – odpowiada dziwnym tonem. Niezbyt sarkastycznym. Monotonnym, bardziej.

Co totalnie szokuje Harry’ego. Głównie dlatego, że Louis jest zabawny i kompletnie szalony będąc wstawionym, a nie typem, który wylewa wszystkie swoje nieszczęścia na barmana. – Wszystko w porządku?

Tym samym beznamiętnym tonem, odpowiada: – Oczywiście, że tak.

– Lou, co jest nie tak? – Jego ciało zalewa fala paniki. – Chodzi o imprezę? Wiedziałem, że to zły pomysł, mówiłem Niallowi, ale on–

Louis śmieje się, ale brzmi bardziej na pozbawionego choć krzty humoru, gorzkiego. – Impreza jest świetna, Haz, jestem po prostu znędzniałym idiotą, który ją rujnuje.

Harry wpatruje się w tył głowy Louisa. Po chwili wyciąga dłoń, którą układa na jego plecach w czymś, co jak mu się wydaje, powinno być kojącym gestem, ale razem z tym, Louis się podnosi, strzepując rękę Harry’ego. Wygląda, jakby płakał. Wygląda w tym momencie na starszego, jakiego Harry nigdy wcześniej go nie widział.

– Wyjeżdżam w poniedziałek – wzdycha.

– Wiem.

Louis unosi brew, jakby pytając, czy naprawdę wie. – Mam dwa dni. – Harry nie ma zielonego pojęcia, co odpowiedzieć, więc najzwyczajniej wzrusza ramionami. I to wydaje się zirytować Louisa jeszcze bardziej, niż to w ogóle możliwe. – Dlaczego musimy dorastać, Haz? – warczy. – Czemu wszystko musi się zmieniać, dlaczego ludzie muszą się zmieniać i zostawiać cię w pieprzonym kurzu?

Harry próbuje nie brzmieć na zbyt zatroskanego. – Co się stało? Proszę, powiedz mi.

Louis zamyka oczy i chowa twarz w dłoniach, krytykując samego siebie. – Jestem po prostu marudny, przepraszam.

Harry śpieszy, by znaleźć się tuż przy jego boku. – Nie, nie przepraszaj. Ludzie mają prawo narzekać, _ty_ masz prawo narzekać. Każdy musi dać upust swoim emocjom choć raz.

Louis jedynie wpatruje się w niego przez chwilę, po czym odzywa się, przerażająco spokojnie. – Jakimś cudem dostałem się na ten Uniwersytet i teraz przeprowadzam się do ogromnego miasta bez nikogo znajomego, żeby spędzić trzy lata na dnie mojej klasy, zanim nie poświęcę całego swojego życia na uczeniu niewdzięcznych nastolatków w gównianej szkole jak być drzewem. – Gorące łzy wściekłości ściekają z jego błękitnych, przekrwionych oczu po wyraźnie zarysowanych kościach policzkowych, znikając w jego zaroście. Wygląda na tak nieopisanie załamanego. – To właśnie to, co będę robić ze swoim życiem, Haz. Kiedy byłem młodszy, chciałem być aktorem. I, cóż, wiesz jak to mówią: Jeśli nie umiesz grać, ucz.

– Ale ty umiesz grać, Louis. Zawsze przewodziłeś we wszystkich przedstawieniach i musicalach, jakie tylko wystawiała szkoła. – Harry zdaje sobie sprawę, że gdzieś w międzyczasie również musiał zacząć płakać.

Louis głucho chichocze. – Wielkie whoop. W prawdziwym świecie nie mam szans.

– Nie wiesz tego–

– Zostawiła mnie. – I teraz, zamiast być wściekłym, Louis wygląda na pustego i zmieszanego, starając się zrozumieć, co zrobił nie tak.

Harry mruga z rozdziawionymi ustami. – Co?

Louis ponownie siada na brzegu łóżka, pozostawiając Harry’ego stojącego niezręcznie na środku pokoju. – Eleanor, zerwała ze mną chwilę przed tym, jak tutaj przyszedłem. To dlatego się spóźniliśmy – mówi, jakby same słowa fizycznie sprawiały mu ból. – Sądziłem, że alkohol pomoże, ale oto jesteśmy.

– Oh. – Harry wie, że nie powinien być ani trochę szczęśliwy, ale jego zdradzieckie serce przestaje bić na sekundę.

– Po trzech latach – mówi bardziej do siebie, niż do Harry’ego.

Harry powoli zbliża się w stronę Louisa, dając mu czas, żeby kazał mu się odpieprzyć. Kiedy jednak tego nie robi, siada tuż obok niego. Powstrzymuje się przed zadaniem pytania, naprawdę (ani trochę) ale słowa same formują się na końcu jego języka, czekając na wypuszczenie. Więc się poddaje. – Dlaczego?

Louis nagle się ożywia, jakby opowiadał Harry’emu bajkę na dobranoc. – Powiedziała, że chce zacząć od nowa. Idzie na Uni i tak dalej, nowe życie – pauzuje, stając się znowu poważnym. – Powiedziałem, że ją kocham, jak za każdym razem, kiedy się kłócimy. Ona powiedziała, że sądziła, że mnie kocha w ten sposób, ale jednak kocha mnie tak, jak rodzinę. Zmarnowałem na nią trzy lata. Trzy lata, podczas których myślałem, że ktoś mnie kocha. Powinienem był wiedzieć lepiej. Kto niby mógłby mnie pokochać?

Te pięć słów łamie serce Harry’ego na dwie części, a myślenie o tym, jak ten piękny, delikatny-niczym-świeżo-spadły-śnieg chłopak może wierzyć, że nikt go nie pokocha, powoduje u niego fizyczny ból. To, jak czuje się Harry, wydaje się być niemożliwe. Chce się zwinąć w kłębek i zacząć płakać, ale jednak wie, że musi pozostać silny, dla Louisa. – Twoja rodzina cię kocha. Zayn i Liam cię kochają, nawet Niall. – Cichnie, zanim dodaje: – Ja cię kocham.

Louis parska śmiechem, na co Harry kruszy się jeszcze bardziej. – Dzięki, Haz, ale to nie to samo. Wszystko, czego zawsze chciałem, to być zakochanym. Nazwij mnie beznadziejnym romantykiem, czy zbyt młodym, ale. Jeśli masz miłość, możesz przejść przez jakiekolwiek gówno, jakim tylko życie cię obrzuci.

I to właśnie cała puenta. Najgłębsze cięcie, najbardziej bolesne uderzenie. Ostateczny cios.

– Jestem w tobie zakochany – mówi Harry, a Louis wygląda, jakby dostał pięścią w brzuch, czy jakby ktoś z jego rodziny właśnie zmarł. Harry poniekąd chce cofnąć swoje słowa, ale nie mógłby tego zrobić bez stania się najgorszym przyjacielem na całym wszechświecie. Więc, myśli, jak już powiedział a, musi powiedzieć b. – Byłem w tobie zakochany od kiedy miałem czternaście lat. Lub pewnie nawet i wcześniej.

– Bardzo śmieszne, Harry, ale… – Louis zaczyna przesuwać się w stronę skraju łóżka, tym samym powiększając bolesną odległość między ich dwójką, ale Harry nie był w stanie pozwolić mu odejść bez uświadomienia mu, jak bardzo kochany przez niego jest.

– Sądzę, że jesteś cudowny. Zabawny, utalentowany i  mądry. Masz dobre serce, jesteś troskliwy i opiekuńczy. Jesteś piękny.

I dopiero wtedy Louis wydaje się uwierzyć mu. Lub przynajmniej, chcieć uwierzyć mu. Całe przerażenie i panika opuszczają jego oczy, a twarz łagodnieje. Jakby Harry wypowiedział magiczne słowa, na które Louis czekał przez całe swoje życie. I być może tak właśnie było.

– Ty- Ty uważasz, że jestem piękny? – Louis oblewa się rumieńcem, co jest z całą pewnością najbardziej uroczą rzeczą na świecie, ale przede wszystkim, oszałamiającą. Więc mówi mu jak bardzo.

– Louis. Jesteś najbardziej wspaniałą osobą, jaką kiedykolwiek spotkałem.

Louis wpatruje się w niego w zdumieniu, jego oczy połyskują, a na ustach tańczy nieśmiały uśmiech. Powoli przybliża się do Harry’ego, pełznąc po łóżku, żeby móc do niego dosięgnąć. W momencie, kiedy znajduje się tuż przed kręconowłosym chłopakiem, zatrzymuje się, badając jego twarz. Harry, z drugiej strony, nie jest w stanie oddychać, zresztą jak zawsze, gdy tylko Louis jest w pobliżu. Jego twarz jest centymetry przed Harry’ego, są teraz tak blisko siebie, że trudno jest mu skupić się na jego szczegółach, więc pozwala wziąć górę swojemu innemu zmysłowi.

Wdycha jego zapach. Wanilia, tania woda kolońska i _Louis_. Czuje jego ciepły oddech na swoich ustach, mocno pachnący alkoholem, ale Harry naprawdę nie może przywiązywać do tego wagi. Wtedy wszystko dzieje się tak, jakby ktoś włączył Louisa do działania. Popycha Harry’ego w tył, dopóki ten nie opada na łóżko, po czym siada na nim okrakiem, pochylając się aż ich nosy się nie spotykają, a zmysły Harry’ego nie są przeciążone. Czuje silne nogi Louisa naokoło swoich bioder, przytrzymujące go ramiona, otaczającą go złotą skórę i wszechobecne ciepło.

– Powiedz mi, żebym przestał, a to zrobię – szepcze Louis, a Harry czuje każde słowo jakby w niego uderzało.

Harry pragnął tego przez ostatnie dwa i pół roku, i nie ma mowy, że teraz to zatrzyma. Kiedy próbuje się odezwać, jedyne, co opuszcza jego usta, to chrapliwe: – Louis, proszę.

Na usta Louisa wkrada się uśmieszek, kiedy zamyka dzielącą ich odległość. A Harry jest w stanie dojrzeć fajerwerki, światła, kolory tańczące pod jego powiekami, a piosenka stulecia wypełnia ciszę. Doskonale wie, jak wielkim banałem to jest i jak banalne jest nazywanie tego banałem, ale to go nie powstrzymuje. Czuje się pijany, a dotyk Louisa jest najsłodszym winem, jakiego kiedykolwiek kosztował.

To wydaje się być czymś więcej niż pocałunek. Być może dlatego, że jego obie ręce są zatopione we włosach Louisa, opuszki palców Louisa badają jego tors, a jego język bada jeszcze więcej. Jak usta Harry’ego. I szyję, i klatkę. Ssąc siniaki, które będzie czuł przez kilka następnych dni. Ale wydaje się to być czymś więcej, ponieważ kryje się za tym pewne uczucie. Miłość, nawet jeśli tylko ze strony Harry’ego, współczucie i zrozumienie drugiego. Ruchy Louisa są gorączkowe, choć wciąż ostrożne, a Harry czuje się bardziej kochany, niż czuł się kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Czuje się też bardziej podkręcony, jego twardość boleśnie napina jego jeansy, ale nie ma siły, by czuć się zażenowany, kiedy Louis ociera się o niego, a ten traci jakiekolwiek spójne myśli. Cóż, z wyjątkiem _‘o mój boże, Louis mnie dotyka, a ja mogę powiedzieć, że pragnie mnie tak bardzo, jak ja jego’_ gdy czuje erekcję Louisa naciskającą na jego biodro. I to jest zdecydowanie najbardziej erotyczna rzecz, jakiej Harry kiedykolwiek doświadczył. Jest to o wiele lepsze, niż cokolwiek, co zrobił z Nickiem, ale to wszystko zasługa Louisa.

Chłopak pojękuje nad nim. – Myślisz za dużo. Odpuść – gorąco szepcze prosto do jego ucha, zanim je przygryza i ssie sińca tuż pod nim. A Harry robi to, o co go poproszono. Pozwala sobie poczuć i doświadczyć wszystkiego, wykręcając plecy w łuk w niekończącej się przyjemności, kiedy spada w przepaść.

 

 

Budzi się z bolącymi mięśniami, przyjemnymi wspomnieniami i pustym łóżkiem. Wyciąga rękę, by poczuć miejsce, które wcześniej zajmował Louis, zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że jest zimne, a Louisa nie ma nigdzie w zasięgu wzroku. Część Harry’ego jest bliska zwariowania, ale reszta jest wciąż pogrążona w rozkoszy po wczorajszej nocy. Wmawia sobie, że Louis musiał mieć ważny powód, dla którego zniknął, bo dlaczego nie miałby?

Wstaje, wciągając na siebie parę spodni dresowych i kieruje się na dół, rozciągając swoje mięśnie i stawy. Znajduje swój dom w większości pusty, nie licząc rozłożonych w wolnym pokoju Liama, Zayna i Nialla. Gemma śpi w swoim, a jego rodziców jeszcze nie ma. Pomimo tego, że dom jest pełen śmieci, a na dywanie można dojrzeć parę plam, nie ma żadnych trwałych uszkodzeń. Harry jest zaskoczony tym, że dali sobie radę tak dobrze, szczególnie dlatego, że nie wrócił na imprezę po spędzeniu czasu z Louisem, ale jest prawie pewien, że to Liam przejął stery.

Wybudza Nialla, Zayna i Liama, śmiejąc się z kaca mulata i w jakiś sposób przekonując Nialla do pomocy w oczyszczaniu domu. Liam również oferuje dobrowolnie swoją pomoc. Przez cały poranek (dobra, wczesne popołudnie) spędzony na sprzątaniu, jego umysł jest wciąż wypełniony Louisem i tym, jak wcześnie jest zbyt wcześnie, żeby pójść i go zobaczyć. Decyduje, po tym jak już wszystko jest skończone, a reszta porozchodziła się do domów, że jeśli nigdy wcześniej nie czekał przed spotkaniem Louisa, tym razem też nie będzie.

Pokonuje całą drogę przez miasto sprężystym krokiem i radością krążącą w jego żyłach. Dzwoni dzwonkiem do drzwi Tomlinsona, jest witany przez jego mamę, jak zawsze, i zaczyna swoją zwyczajową wędrówkę w górę schodów do pokoju Louisa. Puka, i kiedy słyszy ciche ‘wejdź’, robi to.

Louis leży na łóżku, prawie tak jak ostatniej nocy u Harry’ego. Pudła z jego rzeczami stoją na pudłach, porozrzucane po całym pomieszczeniu, ukazując jego okropne umiejętności w pakowaniu i lenistwo. Harry uśmiecha się na zastałą scenę z czułością. Jednakże ten uśmiech blaknie, kiedy jego wzrok zatrzymuje się na zimnym wyrazie twarzy Louisa.

Harry sili się na słodkość. – Cześć.

– Hej, Harry – wzdycha Louis, podnosząc się na nogi, zajmując się otaczającymi go pudłami; coś, czego Harry nigdy nie widział, żeby robił z własnej woli.

– Wyszedłeś rano, zanim się obudziłem, więc po prostu pomyślałem, że przyjdę i zobaczę, jak się masz – mówi niepewnie.

Louis nie obrzuca go ani jednym spojrzeniem. – Mam najgorszego kaca na świecie, ale poza tym jest w porządku.

Harry podchodzi bliżej niego i, kiedy Louis go nie zatrzymuje, kładzie dłoń na jego bicepsie. – Chciałem tylko powiedzieć o ostatniej nocy. Dziękuję. To znaczy bardzo dużo–

– Nie – Louis ucina, strząsając rękę Harry’ego.

– Nie, co? – mamrocze Harry.

– Nie mów o tym. Nie chcę o tym rozmawiać. – Kiedy Harry nie mówi nic, Louis odwraca się by sprawdzić, czy wciąż tu jest. Gdy zauważa Harry’ego zakorzenionego w jednym miejscu, wyglądającego, jakby dostał właśnie z liścia, bierze głęboki oddech, nim pyta: – Udawajmy, że to się nigdy nie zdarzyło, dobrze?

Harry czuje kształtujące się łzy w kącikach jego oczu, ale pozwoli, by spłynęły. – Nie, nie mogę.

Louis wzdycha we frustracji. – Spójrz, Harry, byłem pijany, i. I nie chciałem… – Wypuszcza powietrze. – Chciałem się tylko poczuć. Kochany.

– Jesteś – zapewnia go Harry, sądząc, że to właśnie było tym, co chciał usłyszeć.

– Nie zaczynaj z tym znowu – syczy Louis.

Harry ignoruje ból spowodowany przez jego słowa. **–** Louis, kocham cię.

Louis spogląda na Harry’ego, naprawdę spogląda, niezachwianym spojrzeniem, a Harry czuje, jakby był sprawdzany. Analizowany, czy kłamie, czy nie. – Musisz przestać, nie jestem w stanie już tego dłużej znieść.

I coś w Harrym pęka.– To byłeś wrzodem na dupie dla każdego przez ostatnie kilka miesięcy. Krzycząc i krzywiąc się, po prostu będąc kutasem, serio.

Louis wrze. – Nie sprawiaj, że wyglądam na tego złego, Harry.

– Cóż, a nie jesteś?

Louis odwraca się z powrotem do swoich pudeł, skupiając się na wszystkim, byle nie Harrym. – Spójrz, Harry, mam dużo rzeczy do spakowania, więc jeśli nie miałbyś nic przeciwko.

Harry wie, że zrobił coś nie tak, więc rozpaczliwie szuka ratunku. – Chciałbyś, żebym ci pomógł?

Louis zastyga w miejscu, w dłoni wciąż trzymając drobiazgi ze swojego biurka. Harry jest w stanie dojrzeć jeden z nich, zdjęcie ich dwójki z Legolandu, kiedy byli jeszcze mali. I Harry wie, że Louis także patrzy na to zdjęcie.

– Wyjdź. – Głos Louisa przecina ciszę. Harry kiwa głową, mimo że wie, że Louis nie może tego zobaczyć i powoli wlecze się ku drzwiom. Spogląda na zdjęcia, wciąż zdobiące ściany chłopaka, które nie zostały jeszcze uznane za warte przeprowadzki wraz z Louisem lub pozostawione w jego sypialni za czasów dzieciaka razem z resztą jego zbędnych, młodocianych rzeczy.

Widzi ich zdjęcia jako dzieci, w czasie gimnazjum, dokumentujące niemal dziesięć lat ich przyjaźni. Odwraca się w stronę Louisa, który nie poruszył się ani o milimetr, jasno czekając na wyjście Harry’ego. Ten nie chce, by Louis był przytłoczony przez poczucie winy, czy był zawstydzony tym, co zrobili. Nie chce, by Louis go nienawidził. – Podczas ostatniej nocy, to był mój pierwszy raz, Louis – mówi powoli, a Louis wyraźnie wzdryga się na te słowa. – Byłeś moim pierwszym razem. I nieważne jak bardzo czujesz się tym dotknięty, nie żałuję ani jednej minionej sekundy. – Harry jest w stanie zobaczyć, jak Louis zaczyna trząść się, dławiąc cichymi łzami. – I cieszę się, że to byłeś ty.

Harry opuszcza pokój bez ani słowa więcej i dopiero w jego domu łzy zaczynają ciec po jego policzkach. I tak bardzo pragnie tam wrócić, walczyć, kłócić się, sprawić, że Louis go pokocha, ale los niezbyt mu sprzyja. I wie, że nie wszystko byłoby perfekcyjne, Louis by wciąż się przeprowadzał, ale miał nadzieję. Może i się odrobinę modlił.

To był ostatni raz, kiedy widział Louisa przed jego wyjazdem. Powstrzymał się przed powrotem, mówiąc sobie w duchu, że jeśliby Louis chciał porozmawiać, sam do niego by przyszedł. Pragnąc, by Louis dobijał się w jego drzwi z chęcią przeproszenia go, dzięki czemu nie zostawiłby go w ten sposób. Nie zostawiłby ich przyjaźni tak rozbitej, przeprowadzając się. Ale, oczywiście, właśnie to się stało. Harry wiedział, że będzie zgubiony bez Louisa, jakby brakowało mu drugiej części siebie, ale nie spodziewał się, że przyniesie to ze sobą aż tyle _bólu._ I miał nadzieję, że dostanie jakąkolwiek bezczelną wiadomość od Louisa i jego zdjęcia, które by uśmierzyły ból.

Również Harry, głupio, spodziewał się telefonu Louisa i kilku słów przeprosin. Ale i to także się nigdy nie stało. Tak naprawdę, miesiące mijają, szkoła i matury się rozpoczynają, Halloween staje się mglistym, pijackim wspomnieniem, Bonfire Night*** pozostaje nieświętowane przez Harry’ego, a jedynym połączeniem z Louisem okazują się być jego wpisy na Twitterze i zdjęcia na Instagramie.

Lecz rzecz w tym, że tamtej nocy Harry sądził, że Louis także go lubi. Lubi go w ten sposób, w jaki Harry od zawsze pragnął. I nie było to irracjonalne przypuszczenie. Louis całował go, pieścił, szeptał słodkie nic do jego ucha. Wyznaczył ścieżki na ciele Harry’ego swoimi ustami i trzymał go tuż przy sobie, kiedy dał się ponieść rozkoszy. A Harry najzwyczajniej w świecie nie rozumie, dlaczego Louis miałby zrobić te wszystkie rzeczy, a potem go porzucić. Bo to nie tak, że Harry był jakimś przypadkowym kolesiem, którego spotkał w barze. Nie. Znali się przez dziesięć lat, byli najlepszymi przyjaciółmi przez dekadę. Byli dla siebie bez względu na wszystko. Z całą pewnością nawet jedna wspólna noc nie mogła tak po prostu zrujnować ich przyjaźni. Ale jednakże, zbyt dużo miłości mogło.

Jest późny listopad, a Harry przyłapuje się na odliczaniu dni do przerwy świątecznej. Lub raczej, odliczaniu do momentu, kiedy będzie mógł zobaczyć Louisa po raz kolejny.I odlicza, do czasu aż nie dowiaduje się, że Louis spędza Święta w Londynie. Jakaś część niego sądzi, że robi to, by tylko go unikać, ale reszta przypomina mu, że to absurdalne. Więc mówi Niallowi jak bardzo, z nadzieją na pomoc.

– Ogłupiałeś? – wykrzykuje Niall z buzią pełną jedzenia, kiedy siedzą przy swoim tradycyjnym stole na stołówce. – Serio, Haz, kocham cię, ale musisz jakoś żyć bez Louisa, okej? – Niall był jedyną osobą, na której Harry czuł, że może polegać. Jego rodzina jest wspaniała, ale Gemma jest na Uniwersytecie, a mama pracuje do późnych godzin, nie widział Liama czy Zayna od miesięcy i, oczywiście, wszystko kręci się dla niego wokół Louisa. Ale Niall jest tutaj. Niall jest stały. Niall jest dobry.

– Wiem to – upiera się Harry. – Spójrz, to nie tak, że stałem się pustelnikiem. Idzie mi dobrze w szkole. Ciągle wychodzę raz na tydzień z tobą. Pracuję w piekarni w weekendy. A to po prostu kolejne… moje hobby – mówi, jakby właśnie wykłócał się na swojej rozprawie w sądzie. I w jakiś sposób to prawda. Definitywnie jest osądzany, a jego los pozostaje nieznany.

– Co? Usychanie z tęsknoty za Louisem? – śmieje się Niall. – Można by pomyśleć, że hobby przemija po trzech latach. – A Harry oblewa się w odpowiedzi rumieńcem. Czasami przyłapuje się na chęci zapomnienia o tym wszystkim. Powstrzymuje się przed myśleniem o Louisie przez cały czas i głównie, przed zachowywaniem się jak zakochana nastolatka. – Nah, przepraszam, stary – ciągnie Niall. – Wiesz, że jestem po twojej stronie jeśli chodzi o ten cały bałagan.

– Czy myślisz, że… – zaczyna Harry, zanim nie cichnie. – Nie, nieważne.

– Nie, powiedz. Prooooooszę. – Niall trzepocze rzęsami, wydymając mocno wargi.

Harry przewraca oczami, ale nie komentuje tego. – Myślisz, że powinienem mu coś wysłać?

– Co? Nagie zdjęcia, czy…

Trzepie Nialla w głowę, po czym rozwija: – Myślałem o poważnym, sentymentalnym, urodzinowo-świątecznym prezencie.

Niall parska. – Jak co?

– Nie wiem jeszcze. – Harry wzrusza ramionami. – Ale, po prostu, myślisz, że to dobry pomysł, ogólnie?

– Dlaczego nie? – Uwaga Nialla skupia się ponownie na jedzeniu, które było przez cały ten czas niesprawiedliwie ignorowane, pozostawiając Harry’ego z myślami krążącymi wokół perfekcyjnego prezentu dla Louisa.

 

\--- 

 

Louis budzi się ze zdrętwiałym karkiem i kimś, stojącym tuż przy jego łóżku. Rozpoznanie w nim Grega, jego współlokatora, zajmuje mu chwilę, podczas której jest pewien, że miał mały atak serca.

– Czego do kurwy chcesz? – pyta, przekręcając się na bok z nadzieją na powrót cudownego snu, który został przerwany.

– Życzyć ci wszystkiego najlepszego! – nuci Greg, jednocześnie zrzucając coś prosto na jego głowę. – Masz pocztę.

Louis piorunuje go wzrokiem. – Mogłeś mi chociaż kupić tort, jeśli miałeś zamiar mnie tak bezceremonialnie obudzić. – Ale tak czy inaczej odwraca się, by sięgnąć po listy i przesyłki.

– Cóż, mogę ci zrobić herbatę, jeśli chcesz? – oferuje Greg.

– To byłoby do zaakceptowania – wzdycha Louis, a Greg śmieje się, wychodząc z pokoju Louisa.

Louis siada ostrożnie, ogromnie świadomy zbioru siniaków, które otrzymał po próbie zademonstrowania swoich umiejętności w tańcu na stole**** i decyduje się rozbudzić trochę bardziej, zanim zabierze się za otwieranie poczty. Wkłada na siebie pierwsze ubrania, jakie tylko wpadają mu w oko, i kiedy nie może znaleźć grzebienia, najzwyczajniej w świecie naciąga na jego włosy w totalnym bałaganie beanie. Myje zęby, rezygnuje z ogolenia się i spędza martwiącą ilość czasu przed lustrem, wpatrując się w swoje odbicie. W tym rzecz, że wygląda staro. Głownie dlatego, że nie jest ogolony, ale jednocześnie dlatego, że wygląda na zmęczonego i zestresowanego. Co jest definitywnie odpowiednim opisem Louisa Tomlinsona na ten moment. I wie, że najprawdopodobniej sobie to ubzdurał, biorąc pod uwagę to, że dopiero co skończył dziewiętnaście lat i wiedzie całkiem proste życie, pomijając cierpienie spowodowane matematyką, ale wygląda na starszego, niż rzeczywiście powinien. Zapadnięte policzki, oczy podkreślone ciemnymi worami. I to nie tak, że wygląda dojrzale, bądź jak właściwy dorosły. Po prostu wygląda na pogrążonego w depresji.

W chwili, kiedy wraca ze wspólnych łazienek, łapie pocztę i herbatę, uprzejmie zrobioną przez Grega i siada przy swoim biurku. Trzy listy i mała przesyłka.

Na pierwszy ogień idzie list – urodzinowa kartka od jego mamy i sióstr.

Otwiera drugi, kolejna kartka, tym razem od Liama i Zayna, obiecujących, że kiedyś się spotkają i że nie wygląda jakby był dzień po czterdziestce.

Otwiera i trzeci, który okazuje się być pismem z banku. Ignoruje go.

Wreszcie, przechodzi do paczki. Jest nią prostokątny kształt owinięty warstwą folii bąbelkowej, co będzie zabawne, kiedy jednak prezent okaże się być gównem, i zwiniętą kartkę papieru. Najpierw sięga po kartkę i niemal ją upuszcza, rwie ją na dwie części, czy krzyczy na widok znajomego pisma. Na papierze jest zapisana bardzo krótka wiadomość, a wzrok Louisa rozmywa się, uniemożliwiając mu przeczytanie jej. Bardziej odwlekając nieuniknione, ale nie ma mowy, że tego nie przeczyta.

_Cześć Lou,_

_Po pierwsze, nie pal tego listu. Po drugie, nie wyrzucaj prezentu._

_Wiem, że mnie nienawidzisz, ale nie byłem w stanie nie dać ci prezentu na Boże Narodzenie. I jeśli jakimś cudem poczujesz poczucie winy przez to, że ty nic mi nie dałeś, nazwij to zamiast tego prezentem urodzinowym (tak naprawdę to po części nim jest) i wtedy nie będziesz miał żadnego powodu, by tak się czuć._ (Louis na to parska śmiechem, bezczelny drań.) _Nie ma nic, przez co mógłbyś czuć się winny._ (I nagle Louisowi nie jest tak bardzo do śmiechu.)

_Więc, Wszystkiego Najlepszego, Wesołych Świąt, Szczęśliwego Nowego Roku etc._

_All my love,_

_Harry x_

Trzęsącymi się dłońmi odkłada list i sięga po owinięty folią bąbelkową przedmiot. Odpakowuje go powoli, niepewny jak bardzo kruchy może być. Kiedy już kończy, wpatruje się bez słowa na rzecz w swoich rękach, z początku nie mając zielonego pojęcia, czym jest.

To srebrna rama obrazu, otwierająca się niczym książka, zawierająca dwa zdjęcia. Ten na lewo przedstawia Harry’ego i Louisa z dziesiątych urodzin szatyna. Louis jest przebrany za Piotrusia Pana, a Harry ma na sobie coś, co powinno być prowizoryczną, męską wersją ubrań Belli (niestety nie jest to piękna, złota suknia balowa). Oboje wyglądają totalnie absurdalnie i całkowicie pełni energii, ale wciąż szczęśliwsi niż Louis przez dłuższy czas teraz. Drugie zdjęcie jest sprzed jedynie kilku lat, uderzająco podobne do poprzedniego. Louis jest przebrany za Piotrusia Pana, a Harry stoi u jego boku, ale zamiast dziecięcego przyjęcia urodzinowego, zostało zrobione w dniu wystawiania sztuki. Louis wygląda na nabuzowanego, jego ciało jest pokryte potem, a wokoło znajduje się sceniczne oświetlenie i wszechobecny aplauz. Wygląda na żywego, a Louis czuje iskierkę zazdrości i tęsknoty za tamtym uczuciem. Harry wygląda jak dumna mama, z zaszklonymi oczami i tak bardzo szerokim uśmiechem, że to pewnie boli. Ściskają się nawzajem ciasno, jak gdyby puszczenie drugiego oznaczało nadchodzącą śmierć. Na szkle, chroniącym drugie zdjęcie, tuż przed ich nieskoordynowanymi nogami, zapisane są srebrne słowa: „ _Nigdy nie mów żegnaj, ponieważ pożegnanie oznacza odejście, a odejście oznacza zapomnienie._ ”, ulubiony cytat Louisa z Piotrusia Pana, co trafia do serca Louisa bardziej, niż tego by chciał. Wydaje się być bardziej niczym prośba niż jedynie cytat literacki. Jakby słowa Harry’ego zostały wykute tuż przed nim i nie należą do J.M. Barriego.

Rzecz w tym. To najsłodszy prezent, jaki Louis dostał kiedykolwiek, który może jedynie konkurować z resztą prezentów od Harry’ego. Wpatruje się w kręcone włosy i zielone oczy, patrzące na niego z ramki, a całe poczucie winy, wstyd i żal, które ignorował przez cały ten czas, uderzają w niego ze zdwojoną mocą.

Ale to nie tak, że żałował tej nocy z Harrym. Nigdy by nie mógł. Czuje się winny przez to, co zrobił Harry’emu, wykorzystując go. Jest zawstydzony tym, jak się zachował, jak traktował Harry’ego, jak gdyby był niczym. Żałuje opuszczenia Harry’ego. I tęskni za nim całym swoim sercem.

Naprawdę musi z nim porozmawiać.

 

\---

 

Harry budzi się w przeddzień Nowego Roku tak samo przygnębiony, jak był przez całe Boże Narodzenie, ku zmartwieniu swojej matki. To nie tak, że jego Święta nie były dobre. Dostał dobre prezenty, zjadł dobre jedzenie, jego rodzina była kochana, ale nie czuł ducha świąt. Powiedział swojej mamie, że sądzi, że jest zbyt stary na świąteczny nastrój. A Gemma nazwała go Grinchem.*****

Leży w swoim łóżku, gapiąc się na sufit i absolutnie nie wyobrażając sobie, jak Louis wyglądałby nad nim, kiedy dostaje wiadomość od Nialla.

_robie dzisiaj impreze o 8 przychodzisz albo inaczej cie zabije_

Harry przewraca swoimi oczami – _dobrze wiedzieć że wciąż czujesz ducha świąt_ \- odpowiada.

_mowie serio haz jesli nie przyjdziesz sam to przytargam cie za loki_

Harry wzdycha. Wie, że to nie jest pusta groźba, jako że działo się to już wcześniej, ale naprawdę nie czuje się na siłach, by wyjść. Mówi Niallowi, jak bardzo.

_nie, idziesz. koniec kropka do widzenia pa_

Harry jęczy, sprawdzając czas, 11:00, po czym zakopuje się z powrotem w pościeli.

Mruga i nagle wypada 15:00, i zauważa, że Louis wstawił swoje zdjęcie na tle ogromnego drzewa w Trafalgar Square na Instagramie. Jest razem z dość wysokim i dość dobrze wyglądającym kolesiem, kto, bazując na podpisie przy zdjęciu, nazywa się Greg. Harry rzuca swój telefon na poduszki we frustracji.

Następnym razem, kiedy otwiera oczy jest 19:00 i jest szczerze zaskoczony tym, że mama i Gemma pozwoliły mu przespać cały dzień.

Wciąga parę czarnych obcisłych spodni, luźną, czarną koszulkę, jego typowe buty za kostkę i czarny płaszcz. Lubi czarny, nie możecie go obwiniać.

Kiedy dociera do Nialla, prawie nie ma tam nikogo. Blondyn wita się z nim, jakby Harry właśnie wrócił z wojny, po czym przedstawia mu swojego nowego kumpla, Eda ‘od muzyki’. Godzinę później impreza całkowicie się rozkręca, a Harry próbuje powstrzymać wszystkie przebłyski pamięci ze swojej ostatniej imprezy, ale nic nie może poradzić na to, że jak na razie są bardzo podobne. Zwłaszcza wtedy, kiedy podchodzi do niego Liam, w swojej trzeźwej chwale, i zaczyna rozmowę o Uni, piekarni, czy rodzinie, a Harry chciałby, żeby rozmawiał z nim dłużej, kiedy miał szansę.

Znowu przyjeżdża Zayn, witając go, jakby byli bliskimi przyjaciółmi, a nie tylko znajomymi znajomych, i kradnie mu Liama.

Siedzi, pijąc piwo przez chwilę, kiedy zauważa, że dochodzi 23:45 i decyduje, że to dobry pomysł, by wyjść przez północą, zanim wszyscy oszaleją. Znajduje Nialla, mówi mu to i wie, że gdyby nie był tak bardzo pijany, próbowałby zatrzymać Harry’ego. Ale jest, więc cóż.

Wchodzi na pustą ulicę i cieszy się ciszą. Uderza w niego go myśl, że każdy jest zajęty; jego rodzina czy przyjaciele, wszyscy wyszli lub siedzą w środku, po prostu czekając na fajerwerki. A potem jest Harry. Sam, pośród rześkiej, zimowej nocy.

– Gdzie idziesz, Kopciuszku?

Lub być może nie tak bardzo sam. Odwraca się, by ujrzeć postać siedzącą na krawędzi chodnika. Powoli podnosi się i odwraca do niego twarzą, a serce Harry’ego staje w miejscu.

Louis niepewnie uśmiecha się w jego kierunku. – Uciekasz przed północą, bardzo bajkowo.

Harry powinien coś powiedzieć, ale jedynie gapi się na chłopaka tuż przed sobą i zastanawia się, gdzie jego serce się podziało. Louis wygląda inaczej, bardziej zmęczenie, a jego włosy stały się niesamowicie długie. Ale wygląda na dojrzalszego. Pod kontrolą.

Louis nagle wydaje się być nerwowy. – I jest Nowy Rok, północ jest gwoździem programu – śmieje się niespokojnie. Stoi, wpatrując się w niego, a Harry wpatruje się w Louisa, czując, jakby przemienił się w lód.

Wreszcie zaczął topnieć i powiedział coś, co próbował przez ostatnie pięć minut. – Ja śnię. Muszę być bardziej pijany, niż myślałem i właśnie teraz pewnie leżę nieprzytomny na kuchennej podłodze Nialla.

Louis chichocze, naprawdę chichocze, promieniejąc. – Boże, brakowało mi cię.

I wtedy śnieg, na który czekał calusieńki kraj przez całą zimę, zaczyna padać, co wydaje się być bardzo ironiczne dla Harry’ego.

Harry fizycznie się wzdryga. – Co tutaj robisz? – pyta z wyrzutem.

– Zabieram cię do Nibylandii – Louis szepcze z zachwytem, jak gdyby był to sekret.

Harry odwraca się do niego tyłem, nagle speszony. – Dostałeś mój prezent.

Louis wzrusza ramionami. – Tak.

Słyszy zbliżające się kroki Louisa, widzi jego cień na chodniku. – Nie bądź zawstydzony, Harry. To najmilsza rzecz, jaką ktokolwiek dla mnie zrobił. – Harry wciąż nie odzywa się ani słowem, więc Louis dodaje: – Kocham to. Dziękuję.

Harry wreszcie odwraca się w jego stronę, by spotkać jego wzrok. – Proszę bardzo – szepcze tak cicho, że nie jest pewien, czy Louis rzeczywiście go usłyszał, ale wie, że tak, kiedy ten wzdycha z ulgą.

Louis pokonuje dzielącą ich odległość z rozłożonymi ramionami, a Harry, tak bardzo jak pragnie poczuć jego dotyk, nie chce się łatwo poddać. – Wciąż jestem na ciebie zły.

Louis cofa swoje ręce jak oparzony, zatrzymując się w miejscu. – Wiem. – Louis bada jego twarz ostrożnie, jego oczy są przepełnione wyzwaniem. – Masz zamiar uciec?

Harry potrząsa głową. – Nie, to ty jesteś tym, który ucieka, Louis, nie ja. – Louis pochyla głowę ze wstydem, a Harry nie może zmusić się do patrzenia na niego w tym stanie. – Czekałem na ciebie tysiące lat. – Louis spogląda na niego z tak wielką czułością, że Harry jest pewien, że stopnieje przez ciepło jego wzroku.

– Zasługujesz na wyjaśnienie – mówi mocno Louis. Stanowczo.

Harry przytakuje. – Tak, zasługuję. – Louis także kiwa głową, ale nie mówi nic. – Więc? – naciska Harry. – Słucham.

Louis płoszy się, oblewając się rumieńcem. – Oh. Racja. – Oczyszcza swoje gardło, czekając i sprawdzając, czy Harry ucieknie, nim zacznie. – Przepraszam za to, jak cię potraktowałem, Harry. Jesteś moim najlepszym przyjacielem i nie powinienem był tego tobie robić. Ale chcę, żebyś wiedział, że nie żałuję tego, co zrobiliśmy mimo wszystko. Wydaje mi się, że jakaś część mnie czekała na to przez dłuższy czas.

Harry wie, że powinien zostać cicho i pozwolić ciągnąć Louisowi, ale po prostu musi się upewnić, co mówi. – Mów jaśniej, Louis, proszę, po prostu. Powiedz to?

Louis bierze głęboki oddech i przyznaje: – Chciałem cię pocałować, trzymać się. I to dość mnie przeraziło. I podczas gdy byłem z Eleanor, to na niej się skupiałem. Ale według mnie, wiedziała, co się dzieje i kiedy to zakończyła, byłem zagubiony. – I, tak, Harry pamięta to całkiem dobrze. – I wtedy ty tam byłeś. Słodki i pełen zrozumienia, i kochany, a ja byłem pijany i cię wykorzystałem, nie powinienem był tego robić.

– Chciałem, Lou – upiera się Harry. – Nie myśl, że zrobiłeś coś bez mojej zgody, bo tak nie było. – Ostatnią rzeczą, jakiej pragnął Harry, był Louis, przytłoczony poczuciem winy przez to. Swoją drogą, Harry z chęcią mógłby to nawet powtórzyć i tej nocy.

Louis potrząsa głową. – Po prostu czuję, że zasługiwałeś na coś lepszego. – Kiedy Harry zamierza protestować, ten kontynuuje. – Szczególnie na twój pierwszy raz, znaczy, kurwa, Haz.

Pomiędzy nimi działa powolna grawitacja, jak gdyby byli dwoma magnesami, czy jedną duszą w dwóch kawałkach, pragnąca być z powrotem całością. Zwyczajnie stoją w miejscu przez chwilę, ich palce zaczynają odmarzać z powodu śniegu, ale żadnego z nich to nie obchodzi. Jedynym dźwiękiem, jaki dociera do ich uszu jest muzyka ze środka i odległy uliczny ruch. Czują się odizolowani. Niezwyciężeni.

Wtedy myśl wpada do głowy Harry’ego. – Ale – zaczyna – jeśli też mnie chciałeś, dlaczego w takim razie mnie ignorowałeś?

Louis wzdycha. – Przeprowadzałem się do Londynu, Haz. Przeprowadziłem się do Londynu – poprawia – i miałem to nowe życie, i–

– Nie chciałeś mnie już dłużej – dokańcza za niego Harry, na co Louis potrząsa gwałtownie głową.

– Nie, Harry, to nie tak, przyrzekam. – Louis znajduje się tak blisko Harry’ego, że ten może poczuć ciepło promieniujące od niego. – Nie chciałem, nie wiem, być z tobą i wtedy cię zostawić, kiedy wyjechałem do Londynu. Chciałem, żebyś wolny przeżył swoje życie, nie przejmując się starym przyjacielem po drugiej stronie kraju – mówi ze smutkiem, a Harry rozumie, że Louis był pewien, że da radę o nim zapomnieć. – I byłem tak przerażony, Harry, naprawdę. Nie byłem w stanie oddychać ze strachu, że to wszystko się do mnie zbliża. – Louis wygląda na tak małego w tej chwili, tak młodego i zagubionego, i wszystko tak bardzo przypomina Harry’emu tę pożegnalną imprezę. Jedyną różnicę stanowi wirujący naokoło nich śnieg.

– Czego się boisz? – mamrocze Harry, niepewny, czy mógł zadać to pytanie.

Louis wygląda także na niepewnego, wahając się i myśląc uważnie, zanim się nie odzywa. – Że zawiodę moją rodzinę, Londynu, Uniwersytetu, opuszczenia ciebie, czy nieopuszczenia ciebie. Pragnienia ciebie.

A Harry to rozumie, oczywiście, że tak. I wybacza mu – oczywiście, że tak. Ale wciąż nie łapie, z jakiego powodu Louis jest właśnie tutaj, teraz. Więc pyta go, a ten jedynie mruga w odpowiedzi, jakby pytanie do niego nie do końca dotarło. Jak gdyby złapał pociąg nie mając pojęcia, dlaczego to robi.

Kiedy decyduje się na odpowiedź, mówi powoli: – Ponieważ nie boję się już dłużej. Ponieważ, jeśli dasz radę mi wybaczyć, chcę cię – mówi, mocniej, pewniej. – Ponieważ ja, ja.

Śnieg zaczyna pruszyć mocniej, kiedy Louis cichnie, niewielkie drobinki niemal rozmazują wizję Harry’ego. Louis uśmiecha się w jego kierunku, tylko trochę, słodko, spokojnie.

– Ponieważ cię kocham, Haz.

A Harry nie mógł już dłużej powstrzymywać się przed wyciągnięciem rąk i przyciągnięciem Louisa do ciasnego, długo wyczekiwanego uścisku. Owija swoje ramiona naokoło talii chłopaka, chowając swój nos w zagłębieniu jego szyi, kiedy ręce Louisa przylegają do barków Harry’ego, jedną dłoń wplątuje w jego loki. Stoją w jednym miejscu, owinięci kocem bieli. Pomimo wyraźniej różnicy wzrostu, to Harry jest trzymany przez mniejszego, pochylając się by ją wyrównać, nie przejmując się tym, jak bardzo absurdalnie muszą w tej chwili wyglądać.

– Tak mi przykro – szepcze Louis, gorące łzy spływają wzdłuż jego policzków, po czym wsiąkają w koszulę Harry’ego, kontrastując z zimnym, nocnym powietrzem. – Przepraszam, że zajęło mi to tak długo, by zdać sobie z tego sprawę, ale kocham cię, Haz. I wydaje mi się, że zawsze cię kochałem.

Harry odchyla się wystarczająco, by spojrzeć Louisowi w oczy, błękit spotyka zieleń, a słowa same opuszczają jego usta. – Też cię kocham.

Wpatrują się w siebie, oczy studiują każdy detal twarzy drugiego, po miesiącach rozłąki. Przybierają pasujące uśmiechy, tak jasne i szerokie, i tylko przeznaczone dla nich. I wiedzą, że pozostało im jeszcze wiele rzeczy, z którymi muszą się zmierzyć. Louis wciąż mieszka w Londynie. Harry utknął tutaj. Ale są pewni, że dadzą sobie z tym radę. Nagle przerywają im donośne głosy, należące do każdego w środku domu Nialla, zaczynające odliczanie.

_10_

Śnieg wiruje wokół nich, chowając ich dwójkę przed resztą świata. Tańczy wśród ciemności i opada tuż pod ich nogami, na ich włosy, ubrania, rzęsy.

_9_

Louis przypomina Harry’emu śnieg.

_8_

Jest piękny i delikatny, i unikalny, i obezwładniający, i może być zimny i ostry, ale i tak jest ulubioną rzeczą Harry’ego na całym, calusieńkim świecie. Tak jak śnieg.

_7_

Louis jest pełen zabawy jak bitwy na śnieżki, kiedy słońce zachodzi za srebrne drzewa, orzeźwiający jak zimowy mróz podczas wieczornego spaceru i wolny duchem jak opadający kaskadami, wirujący, nieokiełznany śnieg, który pokrywa Ziemię, nie pozostawiając żadnego wolnego miejsca.

_6_

Czasami jest tak mały i zagubiony niczym pojedynczy płatek, a kiedy indziej jest tak szalony i chłodny jak zamieć. Ale Harry nie chciałby go innego.

_5_

Louis promienieje. Jest nieziemski, zapierający dech w piersiach. Jest także tak piękny, że żadne słowo nie jest w stanie opisać tego wystarczająco.

_4_

Louis sprawia, że Harry również czuje się piękny. Więc Harry mówi mu, jak bardzo. Louis się śmieje.

_3_

Ramiona Louisa są owinięte wokół bioder Harry’ego, przyciągając go blisko do siebie, bez żadnej przestrzeni między nimi. – To dla ciepła – zapewnia Louis z niewielkim uśmieszkiem malującym się na jego ustach.

_2_

Harry unosi swoją chłodną dłoń, by złapać szczękę Louisa, czując rozgrzaną skórę pod swoimi opuszkami palców, ocieplającą go od wewnątrz. Pochyla się, dopóki ich nosy się nie stykają, a rzęsy nie tańczą na policzkach drugiego.

_1_

Spotykają się w połowie drogi, usta dociskają do siebie w słodkim, niewinnym muśnięciu, kiedy słyszą podekscytowane okrzyki ze środka i fajerwerki z odległości. Kiedy przybliżają się do siebie jeszcze bliżej, otwierają swoje usta i całują, jak gdyby zależało od tego ich życie. Jak gdyby byli swoim tlenem. Swoim narkotykiem. Jak gdyby nadrabiali cały stracony czas. Ciesząc się tym, nim nie będą musieli się rozdzielić. Ale nie rozwodzą się nad tym teraz. W tym momencie jedynie liczą się dla nich palce, zaplątane we włosy, ciągnące i ściskające, dłonie, piszczące każdy centymetr ciała drugiego, jęki przyjemności i westchnięcia radości. Świat może poczekać.

Stoją tam przez minuty bądź godziny, pierwsze minuty bądź godziny Nowego Roku, trzymając się blisko, szepcząc _‘Kocham cię’_ pomiędzy pocałunkami, kiedy śnieg wciąż wiruje naokoło nich.

 

-o0o-

 

Harry budzi się we wczesny, niedzielny poranek, kiedy ma osiemnaście lat, w swoim własnym, niewielkim mieszkaniu, w swoim własnym, niewielkim łóżku, razem z niewielkim ciałem, należącym do chłopaka, którego kocha i który kocha również i jego, zwiniętym u jego boku. I pada śnieg.

 

-o0o-

 

*GCSE (General Certificate of Secondary Education) – polskim odpowiednikiem są testy pod koniec gimnazjum.

**HMV – sklepy w UK, głównie sprzedające muzykę, filmy, gry i produkty techniczne.

***Bonfire Night = Guy Fawkes Night – święto obchodzone 5 listopada w UK, upamiętniające próbę wysadzenia Parlamentu, w czasie którego cała noc jest wypełniona pokazami sztucznych ogni.

****Table Dancing – z tego, co wyczytałam, to forma erotycznego tańca na stole drugiej osoby, jak sama nazwa nam mówi.

*****Grinch – znana postać z zekranizowanej książki; Grinch: Świąt nie będzie. Ogólnie nienawidzi świąt i je psuje, wiecie.


End file.
